Becoming a Family
by BlueDragon2113
Summary: A teenage girl just got the biggest shock of her life. She's the daughter of Ironman, aka Tony Stark, and now she'll have to figure out how to fit in with her new family with a little love, matchmaking, and learning how to control her powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Today was the longest day of my life, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me introduce myself; my name is Ahnjalei De Jong; I'm nineteen years old, I'm a child prodigy, and I just got the biggest shock of my life. I'm Tony Stark's daughter. Anyway, I was sitting at home waiting for the offer for the job that I applied for with Stark Industries. When I hear knocking on my front door. It was odd since I wasn't expecting anyone today. So I got up from my desk chair and walked to the door. As I walk up to the door, I feel sparks coming from my fingers, so I take a few deep breaths to calm down. Otherwise, I'll set the house on fire and reveal that I have elemental powers. It's not that I don't have control; it's more like if I get nervous or anxious, I slip a little bit of fire. When I'm angry or frustrated, water will come exploding out from the plumbing or other water sources. I look through the peephole before I open the door since I'm alone in the house. What I see is the strangest thing I have ever experienced in my life. The first thing I notice is that the man is wearing a four-piece suit in the middle of the summer. It's ninety-nine degree's outside with humidity, so it's not the smartest idea. He's also standing ramrod straight. No one does that unless they have great posture. I unlock the door, curious as to know why he was there. I step outside, and he looks as though he'd seen a ghost of the past. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.," he tells me with an authoritative voice. "My name is Ahnjalei De Jong, and what does your organization want with me?" I ask as calmly as possible. "Well S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't want anything from you, actually I'm here to escort you to New York and take you to Avenger's Tower.," he says in a less authoritative voice. "Why?" I ask in an apprehensive voice. I can't help but think I'm in trouble. "Well, when you applied for Stark Industries, we ran tests on your D.N.A., and you have a paternal match to Tony Stark," he says in the sincerest voice he could muster. I feel myself start to get very upset. "What the hell are you talking about?" I yell at him, starting to panic. "I think we should go for a walk," he says in a calm voice. "Fine, but let me put on shoes and calm down," I tell him as I turn to walk back into my house. "Alright, and please keep an open mind about what I have to say," he says in a sincere tone. "I will," I tell him in the calmest voice I could muster. As I walk back into my house to my room. I start thinking about what Phil has told me so far. I know my Dad isn't my biological father; it didn't matter because he's the one who raised me. I've wondered in recent years who my father was, but I never thought it could be Tony Stark. I mean, she has never mentioned that she knew him what so ever. As I put on my socks and shoes, I start to get angry, and the sparks from my fingertips are back, and it looks like the start of lighting. I have to calm down, so I don't destroy the house. My emotions trigger my powers. So I do the breathing technic's that my guru Elaina taught me last summer when I was in Asia, learning how to use and control my powers. It takes me a few minutes to calm down enough to not make anything explode, whether it be by water or fire. I walked out the door with my phone, wallet, keys, and my big jug water for the walk. "Sorry I took so long I had to calm down before I did this.," I tell him in an apologetic voice. I did feel sorry that I took so long to come back and not let him into the house to wait, but if I had, then both Mom and Dad would know he was there. I want to know what he has to say and make a decision for myself. "It's not a problem; I understand entirely," Phil says in a friendly tone. "Thank you," I say nicely, knowing the news he'll tell me isn't something he doesn't take likely. We walk down the street I live on, and he tells me that when I applied for college classes for computer sciences in High School and passed with A's in those classes. Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D. were interested in giving me a position in their companies, but I applied for S.I before S.H.I.E.L.D. could approach me with a job. "Well, I knew I wanted to invent things but not directly with the government, sorry," I tell him. "I understand, trust me," he says, opening up a little. As we walk around the neighborhoods, he explains how they ran my D.N.A. through their databases and that my Mom was a nurse with S.H.I.E.L.D. after college and that I am Tony's daughter. Apparently, around July and August of 1999, my Mom and Tony were at the same conference for technological advancements in medicine and hit it off. My parents weren't married at the time; I don't blame her for that. "When we found out Tony, and I thought it would be safer with him in New York at Avenger's Tower, but I told him that one of us should discuss this and let you make that decision for yourself. "Thank you. I appreciate that," I say sincerely. "Your welcome," he says sincerely as well. We walk semi-silently back to my house; there were few sentences about my Mom being a good agent and how Tony is excited to meet me. As we walk up the driveway, he tells me that I have 48 hours to make my decision and to pack my things if I decide to go. I say that I will think about it carefully and asked how I could get in contact with him. "Here is my card, call when you have made your decision, and we'll come to pick you up," he says, smiling at me. "Thank you," I say in appreciation. "No problem," he tells me, and he pulls me into an embrace. I hug him back, knowing my mind was already made up.

Author's Note: I am combining both Her Story and Operation Stony. I will be making small changes nothing significant, and hopefully, I'll be writing more for this now that I have the inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer/Author's Note: My O.C. is based on me, but none of the events that I wrote for this chapter have happened to me. Thank you for being patient. I have been writing, but I work, so sometimes I don't have the motivation to write afterwords.

Chapter 2: The Move

In the hours that I received the news of my parentage, I started packing my belongings and telling Mom and Dad that I was moving to New York. I'll tell Mom the reason was that I got the job with Stark Industries, but I'll tell Dad the truth since he has always been on my side when it came to this. He comes home as I'm packing my suitcase with my essentials and sorting out my clothes for donation. I yell, "Hey, Dad." When I hear the door close, and I listen to him, walk towards my room. "Hey, sweetie," he says happily. I know he's excited for me; I'm going to miss him very much when I leave, but I know that this the right thing. "Do you need any help with packing?" he asks in an apprehensive voice. "No, but thank you, Dad," I say. "I'm glad that you're going to do this; you deserve to know your biological father and get to invent things that will improve the world," he says confidently. "I'll visit you and Mom," I say, smiling at him. "I know you will, do you want to go out to a bon voyage dinner?" he asks. "Sure, just let me freshen up and get a jacket," I tell him, moving towards the bathroom to brush my hair and put some perfume on. I squirted some In the Stars perfume and rubbed it in. I took the bottle and brush with me back to my room and packed them away. I put on one of my favorite hoodies. The hoodie is a Harry Potter one with the crest of Gryffindor on it; I feel like I'm going to need some of that Gryffindor courage tomorrow, and it's comforting. I grab my phone, wallet, and my keys. Although I do have pockets, I like to have most things in one place rather than in different areas on my person. I feel as though the start of my journey has begun. As my Dad and I go to dinner, I can't help, but I start to think about what Tony will be like instead of the facade puts on for the press. I mean, I feel like he does that to hide who he is from people who could hurt him. Which I can understand. I hope that I can break down some of the walls he has put up over the years. The dinner was at a Golden Corral since that was the easiest thing to do for this kind of thing. We talked about what was going to happen tomorrow. I'm going to call Phil and tell him that I'm going back to New York with him. I will call both Mom and him when I get to New York. As we finish eating, I notice that someone is looking at me, and I think that it's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent or an Avenger; well in this case it could be both. It's a man in his late thirties to mid forty's in age; he has dark blonde short hair with a fade. He's wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but he doesn't look like he's comfortable here and looks like he's watching the whole place like a hawk. I figure that Phil would assign someone to watch over me just in case. I appreciate it since I have been watching my back ever since I returned from Asia last summer. A rival clan ambushed the clan that I was training with because they found out about me. They hate benders of the elements because of an event that happened 3,000 years ago. I managed to escape and get home, but I've been living in fear of them because they tortured Elaina and I for days without mercy. So ever since I came back, I have been having nightmares and episodes of panic attacks because of my P.T.S.D. When we leave, I hold on to my Dad so that I can feel grounded. "Are you okay?" my Dad asks as I put my arm through his. "Yeah," I say. When we get home, I finish up my packing and try to sleep for a while, knowing I won't sleep for a full eight hours.

The next morning

To say I was expecting her to call today wasn't what I was expecting. I didn't think she'd phone at least until tomorrow, but I guess she had already made up her mind but needed time to pack and say goodbye to her parents. She called me at eight-thirty a.m. and said, "I want to go to New York and meet my Dad and the rest of the Avengers." I told her that I would pick her up at ten-thirty, so I could get a plan together for her protective detail. I called Tony as well during this time, so I could tell him her decision to come. To say he was excited was an understatement; he was trying to get everything ready for her. When he found out that she was his daughter, I think he was very shocked. It's not that he didn't want her; he didn't know about her. I'm not surprised since her mother was excellent at hiding her tracks when needed. As I gather my team together, I tell them that they will protect her with their lives since she is a daughter of one of our own, and they all say, "Yes, sir."

As we head out, I notice Clint was waiting to tell me what happened the night before. "Clint, did everything go alright last night?" I ask in a serious tone, even though I had only talked to her yesterday, but I feel like she is one of my family."Yeah, but she noticed me; it was odd that she did," he says, crossing his arms. "How was it odd?" I ask, concerned, putting my hands in my pockets. "She looked straight at me like she knew I was there to keep her safe rather than harm her," he says in an impressed voice. "Well, that is strange; maybe she is always looking for over her shoulder because of something that happened a while ago," I say, taking my hands out of my pockets and cross my arms as well. "I guess we'll have to wait until she tells us because she has to be able to trust us first," I tell him clapping my hand on his shoulder. "I know Phil, but I feel that she's going to change everything for the better; I just know that she's one of the missing pieces to our family of Avengers," Clint said as he moved closer to hug me; knowing he needed the comfort, I let him. I am so in love with this man, but I can't tell him because I'm afraid that if I die again and he knows it'll crush him. After we let go of each other, we head out to the cars to pick up Ahnjalei; then go to the airport and go to New York.

Two hours after I call Phil, they arrive, and I'm already ready to leave. I waited in the dining room with my luggage by the door so that I could see them when they got there. During the two hours, I told my friends and family members that I'm close to that I was leaving. My friends wanted to come by and say goodbye, but I told them no because there wasn't enough time. They were a little upset, but understand that it was for the best. As they pull up in the driveway, I bolt to the door so that I can meet them outside. I grab two of my duffle bags so that they don't have to bring out everything themselves.

I wave to Phil as he gets out of one of the S.U.V.'s. "Hey, kiddo, is that all of your stuff?", Phil asks as he approaches me. I laugh as I say, "No, this is only half; I have two more big suitcases inside." "Okay, go put those in the back, and I will go get those suitcases," Phil says, walking towards the front door. "Thank you," I said, going towards the S.U.V. with the duffles. As I get to the trunk, I hear a door open, and someone come towards me as soon as he came into view I realized it was the agent watching over me last night. He holds his hand out as he introduces himself. "I'm Clint Barton, can I help you load those into the trunk?" he asks while I shake his hand having already put down the duffles on the asphalt. "Yeah, that would be great," I said as I looked to see if Phil needed help with the suitcases. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Ahnjalei De Jong," I introduce myself to Clint as we put my duffles in the trunk and go towards the house to get the last suitcase. "I know, but thank you for introducing yourself so that I can pronounce your name correctly from now on," he says as I get my big blue suitcase; Phil had gotten the black one. "You can call me Angie or some other nickname if you think that will be easier for you," I say as we walk back to the S.U.V.'s. "I probably will, but for right now, I'll call you Ahnjalei," he said as we put my suitcases away and get in the S.U.V. to leave.

I fell asleep on the way to the airport in Houston. It was towards the outskirts of town, so it took a little over an hour to get there. I had a terrible night because of the horrific nightmares I had. I had dreams of what happened to me last summer, and I woke up sweating bullets down my face as I try to calm down; it was that bad. I went to bed around eight-thirty, so whenever I wake up, I'll have had some sleep when I wake up. Which was around four-thirty this morning, so I got up and exercised, practicing the fighting style, I learned last year as well as others I had learned this year. I did yoga as well for strengthing my core and flexibility. I took a shower around six-thirty so that I would be clean after my workout.

Clint woke me up as we approached the airport. It's one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s private airstrips. As soon as we approached the plane, I noticed that all the S.U.V.'s beside our's stops. "Clint, why aren't they still with us?" I ask as the plane's back ramp opened up for us. "Not all of them are coming back with us, and there's only so many cars we can fit in here," he said as Phil drives up the ramp and parks it next to a red convertible. "Ah," is all I could say to that. "Why are we going in such a big plane?" I ask in awe as we drive into the hold of the plane. The plane is massive; it could hold a hundred or more passengers at a time. "Well, we needed a way to get the vehicles here as well as other people on your protection team here," Clint says as we get out of the S.U.V. and go towards the spiral staircase. As we climb up to the passenger hold, my ancestors start nagging on my subconscious to talk to them. I send a message that I'll visit with them tomorrow once I've found somewhere suitable to speak to them. I usually talk to them at least two to three times a week to learn how to control my powers. Going between our world and the spirit realm is one of my abilities as well. I didn't discover this until I escaped because of the extra boost they gave me I was able to escape. I go into a trance, and I can talk to my ancestors and relatives that also had my abilities.

As we walk into the passenger hold, I gasp as I looked at the luxury of the plane. I sit on one of the couches that are part of the layout and buckle up. Clint sits on the couch across from me and looks sadly at me like he knows what I've gone through. "Ahnjalei, did something happen to you?" Clint asks me in concern. "Yes, but I want to tell everyone at once instead of having to repeat myself multiple times," I say as I stretch out my legs across the couch to lay down. "I understand that, are you going to tell everyone when we meet them," Clint askes leaning forward to look at me better. "Yes, I am," I say as I start to drift off to sleep. I usually fall asleep while traveling; it's just something that always happens, and since I had a bad night, it was more likely that I was going to fall asleep during the flight. I slept an hour and a half of the three hour and twenty-five-minute flight. I felt a little bit more relaxed than I was earlier. As I woke up, I noticed that Clint was still there as he was earlier. "Hey Clint, why are you still sitting here?" I say as I pull myself up into a sitting position and stretching. "I'm watching over you because I'm concerned about what you said earlier," he says as he leans forward to come closer. "I can understand that I would be if I somebody had told me that," I say as I put my feet on the floor. "What did happen I noticed the scars on your arms," he says, pointing out the visible ones. "Well, last year before I graduated from High School, I discovered I had elemental powers, and at the time, were controlled by my emotions. They aren't managed as much by my feelings as they were. So after I graduated, my Mom gave me a letter from my grandmother, and she wrote that in the Standifer family, we could control elements and use them when we fight. It skips a generation, and she knew that if my Mom had children, she would pass the ability on to well me since I'm the only one she had. She also told me to go to Asia and train with the Gyatso clan to control my powers. My grandmother also gave me money to get there. I would get back by other means. But anyway I go, and train; my master was Elaina, she taught first how to control my abilities that weren't through emotion. I had two accidents with fire and water. I blew up a water fountain because I was annoyed with my band director and other band members because they couldn't do what they were supposed to do, and I was already heading to the restroom. I was walking out, and one of my section members was boasting about how he was better than everyone, so I accidentally made the water fountain explode with him by it, and he got the brunt of the water that came out. The school believed me when I said the water main must have exploded because of something that got caught in the pipes. It turns out there was something in the pipes that could've caused the explosion, but I know it was me," I say as I get up to get some water so I can show him my water bending. I fill a glass up with water and bring back where we were sitting and set it on the table between us. I concentrate on making the water into different shapes and show him how I can heal with the water as well. "I can also treat wounds with water but only does so much. I had an accident with fire as well, but it was during chemistry. It was a lab that involved Bunson burners, and I somehow bent the flame to burn someone's hair. It wasn't a lot just a few inches, but it was them that got in trouble for not making sure their hair wasn't in the way. I was still frustrated by earlier events that day. It wasn't the same day as the water explosion but the same week, and that band member was boasting again that day, and I just couldn't let it go. So the teacher didn't do labs that involved Buson burners or flame for the rest of the year," I say, and I produce a flame in my palm.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, but what happened to you to get those scars?" he asks as I extinguish the flame in my palm. "Well, a few months into my training, we were ambushed and captured by the Black Lotus clan, which is a rival clan, and though that we could do was an abomination to nature. Elaina and I were trying to see if I could bend the earth and air. I can control them a little bit but not well enough to show you. But anyway, they knocked us down to the ground and put special handcuffs on our hands so we can't bend and blindfolded us. They took us to the cave system that they like to use as a lair. I slipped multiple times because of the moister of the cave. They would roughly pull me back up and hit me in the side. I think they most likely broke my ribs; they were that strong. Elaina and I tried to fight against them, but it was useless. They put us in a cell. They would give us food at least once a week. Every few days, they would take me to a room and use a whip on me to make me weak. They also tortured me in other ways, but it's too painful for me to say aloud right now. I haven't healed mentally enough to tell anybody," I say. I rub my hands over my arms. Clint comes over and pulls me into an embrace. I hiss a little as he brushes against the scars on my back. They get sensitive at times. "Sorry if I hurt you," he says, adjusting his arms around me. "You didn't; the ones on my back get sensitive at times," I tell him as I pull out of his embrace. "Anyway, one day, Elaina and I formed a plan to escape. We memorized who took us to our torture sessions, and we chose the day with the weakest and most dimwitted of the guards. So we made sure that it was the right guard before we knocked him out and snuck out of the caves, but Elaina got caught I wanted to go back, but she told me to run to civilization and find the Kamar-Taj for help.

That's what I did. I was always looking over my shoulder in case I got followed. I wasn't until I got to civilization. There were a few incidents that I almost got captured, but I was able to use smoke and fireworks to getaway. When I reached the compound of the Kamar-Taj, I was exhausted. I hadn't slept in two days. They took me in, and a man called Stephen Strange healed what he could. He also told me what month it was. I had been there for three and a half months. The next few months were excruciating because of the pain and trauma. Doctor Strange treated my injuries and trained me in their fighting style.

I didn't want to learn their magic at the time. As soon as I felt ready to go home, I asked Strange to create a portal to Houston. I gave him our address so I could go straight there. When I got back, I went to my room and slept for the next thirty-six hours. That is the end of the story," I say as I get up to stretch before we descend to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York. "You know Doctor Strange?" he asks in wonderment. "Yeah, he's not as arrogant as he seems, once you get to know him," I say as I bend forward to conclude my stretching. "You may be right since we haven't known him long and not close to him," he says as I sit back down and put my legs in his lap. For the next twenty-five minutes, we get to know each other, and I learn that he's in love with Phil. When we land, I go to the bathroom and freshen up and do some breathing exercises to calm down, so I don't reveal my abilities before I'm ready. Once I get out of the bathroom, I follow Clint down the staircase. I hold his hand as we walk down the ramp of the plane towards headquarters. I feel as though I'm going to crash and burn during this ordeal, but I can do this.

She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She's holding Barton's hand like a lifeline. I get I'm biased since she is my daughter, but still, even if I never saw her before besides pictures, I would always think she is beautiful. I feel a hand on my shoulder; I turn to see who it is. It's Steve; he's been my rock throughout this whole situation. "It's going to be fine, Tony," he says, looking like he's going on a mission. "I hope so; I just want us to have a father-daughter relationship," I said as I turn towards doors the door waiting for her to come through it. Strange suddenly comes towards us. "Stark, I know your daughter," he says in the most concerned voice. "What do you mean, you know, my daughter?" I ask in the calmest voice possible. "Well, she was in Asia last year, and she turned up at the compound injured. I treated her as best I could, but I don't know the whole story. She was too traumatized to tell me or anyone anything, but she seems a lot better now I almost didn't recognize her when I first glanced at her," he says, looking a little guilty. "I understand, okay, I trust what you say is true since you've helped both her and Peter," I say as I turn to face Peter and smile. He's like a son to me, and I hope they get along. It's about five minutes later that we hear a knock on the door. I walk to the door and open it. Ahnjalei and Clint are standing on the other side. "Hi, Dad," she says in a timid voice. "Hi, sweetheart," I say in a soft voice. She let's go of Clint's hand and reaches out for mine. "Is it okay if I hold your hand?" she asks, still in the timid voice. "Of course and come in," I say and pull her in with me. She squeezes my hand as she walks through the door. I squeeze her hand back, knowing that we both need it.

As we walk in, I see all of the Avenger's staring at me in curiosity. They probably think who would in their right mind have a child with Tony Stark. "Hello everyone, my name is Ahnjalei De Jong, and as you probably know, I am Tony Stark's daughter," I say, squeezing my Dad's hand. It feels weird and right at the same time to say it and think it. "Ahnjalei, it's good to see you again," I hear a familiar voice beside me. I turn to see Dr. Strange standing to the right of me, which is my good ear. I lost some of my hearing in my left ear while I was in captivity.

"Stephen, why are you here?" I ask. I know Clint told me he had joined them, but I thought being Sorcerer Supreme was a full-time job for him. "Well, after what happened to you, I decided that I should be helping people more, so I decided that joining the Avengers was the best thing to do," he says, and I let go of Dad's hand and hug Stephen. He hugs me back carefully. "Excuse me, but how do you know the Doc?" asks a young man behind me. I let go of Stephen and see a teenager; he looks like he's a few years younger than myself. "Well, I met him when I was in Asia last year, and who are you?" I ask politely. "I'm Peter Parker, and can you tell us why you were in Asia?" he asks, coming towards me.

Tony retakes my hand and squeezes in reassurance."Pete, she doesn't have to tell us if she's not comfortable telling us," Tony said, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I want to, but if it's alright for everyone to introduce themselves," I say in a reassuring voice. "Of course, I'm sorry." Tony apologizes. They all introduce themselves as Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, T'Challa, Shuri, Bucky Barns, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, James "Rhodey." Rhodes, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Happy Hogan, and Pepper Potts. The rest of the extended team were off-world. "Thank you. I appreciate that you would trust me with your real names, and now I will pay you kind by telling you why I was in Asia as Peter has asked," I say honestly. So I tell them the story I gave to Clint earlier and showed them my abilities. I was crying by the end because I was thinking about what I did to forget. Most of them were crying as well; I couldn't believe that they were. I mean, they don't even know me; how could they think my story is true. My powers are real since I can make them appear at will, but I think Stephen's input helped them see that I'm telling the truth. Peter came up to me and hugged me tightly; he was crying into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry I made you explain that to everyone before you were ready," he says into my ear. "Listen to me, kiddo I was going to tell them anyway. I figured it would be best to be honest from the start. Okay, Spiderling," I say, smiling and hugging back just as tightly. "How did you know that I'm Spiderman," he asked nervously, looking up at me. "I've seen Spiderman on Youtube and the news. You have the build and height; you seemed distracted as if you could hear everything around the room. You look athletic despite the baggy sweater your wearing to mislead people that you aren't. You were fidgeting like you were sensitive to something." I whisper to him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Wow, it's cool that you were able to guess that," he says in an excited voice.

"Well, it's simple deduction; I use it to keep myself safe from my enemies," I tell him in a saddened voice. I pull semi-out of the embrace, but I keep an arm around his shoulders. "Ahnjalei, why did you want to tell us about your horrendous experience?" Natasha asks in a suspicious voice. "Nat," says multiple voices in an uproar. "It's okay. I wanted to be honest from the start since I would be living with individuals that use and keep secrets for a living. I wanted to be truthful with Tony since he is my father. I don't like keeping secrets from people that I want to trust because it works both ways," I explain in a calm tone. "You have a point, and I think that you're not telling us everything," Natasha said while crossing her arms. "You're right, but if you must know along with the torture I was raped, and when I got home, I became an alcoholic. I couldn't cope with the trauma. The only reason I'm sober is that I almost died. I was lucky that my adoptive father found me and brought me to the hospital. I've been sober for nine months, and I plan on keeping that way.," I tell them in a calm voice.

I can feel Peter hugging me again, and Stephen hugs me tightly from behind. "Why didn't you call me?" he asks in a somber voice. "I didn't think you would answer since your busy being Sorcerer Supreme and all," I say in a whisper. "I would've answered in a heartbeat, Dragon," he reassures me. "Ahnjalei, I wish I'd known about your existence. I would have been there every step of the way," Tony says in a sincere voice. I let go of Peter and Stephen and walk towards my Dad and take his hands in mine. "Dad, you couldn't have known sooner; my Mom wouldn't tell me anything about my biological father. She didn't even react when I told her I applied to work for you. My Mom probably just wanted to protect herself and me from the implications that would bring; back then, you weren't the person you are today. Now that you're in my life, you can help me now, and that's what matters, okay?" I ask in a kind tone. "You're right, sweetheart, that's what matters and why did Strange call you Dragon?" he asks in curiosity. "I can breathe fire.," I say, laughing. "Really?" Steve asks. "Yeah, but we'd need a larger space to demonstrate," I say, smiling. It's one of my favorite tricks. "Well, let's go to the training room and see it," says T'Challa in joyous anticipation.

So we leave the conference room to go to the training room in the facility. It took us a few minutes to do so since there were so many people. To say the training room was gigantic was an understatement. I should have plenty of room to breathe fire. "Everyone should go to the furthest side of the room; my flames can be huge, and I want y'all to be safe," I told them, moving into my stance. My stance is kneeling my left knee and stretching my out my right. I keep my arms at my sides with my hands in a fist. I breathe in deeply and hold it for a few seconds so the fire would come out as I breathed out. As soon as I felt I had enough flame, I let it out. The flame went straight up since I didn't move my head in any direction. My fire is red with hints of oranges. I didn't do it for long since I don't have the stamina to do it for long periods.

"Wow, that's awesome," Peter said in awe. "Thank you, I appreciate it," I say. "I think that it's time to get back to the tower," Tony says. "Okay," everyone says in tired voices. Peter, Dad, Pepper, Steve, Stephen, and I get into one S.U.V., and everyone else gets into different S.U.V.'s. Peter and I get to know each other, and he tells me how he got his powers from a radioactive spider. It took about forty-five minutes to get to Avengers tower. Pepper and Tony were discussing projects for S.I. on the drive over. As we drive into the garage, I see the shine of the tower from the lights of the city. We get out of the cars as soon as we get into the garage. There were multiple vehicles here, ranging from motorcycles to the S.U.V.'s were using now. As I get out, I feel someone staring at me like they want to protect me and maybe something more. I follow Dad and Peter to the elevator, and we go up to the living quarters. The elevator ride was silent except for the noise of the elevator. Once we got to the eightieth floor, we stepped out to the combination living room and kitchen. The space was modern with cozy touches and felt like it could be more comfortable with time.

She stood up for herself well against Nat. She has a lot of spunk. I feel a pull towards her; I don't know why, but I just want to be hers. "Buck, you okay?" Steve asks, clapping his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say, turning to face him. Steve looks like he's going to collapse on the spot. "Are you okay?" I ask, putting my hand over his on my shoulder. "I will be after I get some sleep," he says, sagging a little bit. "Then go to bed. I'm sure nobody will mind Stevie," I say, leading him towards his room. Sometimes I don't know what is going on in his head. I know he wants to be Tony's rock and more, but he needs to take care of himself too. "Oh, are you going to bed, Steve?" Tony asks, turning around beside Ahnjalei. "Yeah, Tony, I am. Sorry for not talking to you more, Ahnjalei," Steve says. She also turns around to face us. "It's not a big deal, Mr. Rogers I'm sure we'll get to know each other within the next few days," she said, smiling brightly. "Just call me Steve, Ahnjalei," Steve says. "Okay, Steve, and what should I call you, Mr. Barns?" she asks politely, still smiling. "Just call me Bucky or James," I say, I don't know why I asked her to call me James, but it felt right. "Alright, James," she says, looking at me like she knew what I wanted to be for her. "Goodnight," Steve and I say, and we walk towards our rooms. "Night," Ahnjalei, Tony, and Peter say as they go in the opposite direction. "Buck, I think we're in trouble," Steve says, turning his head to face me. "What do you mean?" I say. "We're falling for the Starks; you the daughter and me the father," he says in an amused voice. "I'm afraid so," I say. After I dropped off Steve, I went to my room and went to bed. I didn't fall asleep until well after midnight, thinking about her.


End file.
